Broken Wings, Sightless Soldiers
by Fire Angel 088
Summary: Gimpis no longer have their academy, it has been changed into a training school. Gimpis are searched for and forced into this new school to become soldiers. They were used for guards, security, and soldiers. Will a new set of wings save them?
1. Prolog

Broken Wings, Sightless Soldiers

Prolog

Before I could really walk, I could fly. Before I could really see, I could feel air rushing against my skin. I didn't complain. I could fly up into the clouds. I could get away from everything, if just for a moment. This was my escape.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ The Order

"We've got some hints that there is a presence of a Skyer. Here is the location. Check out the house for any clues. If there is a Skyer bring it back here for processing. You know the routine." He was one of the higher classes. An older man that was more involved in paper work and transferring orders from his higher ups. "We got this Scot." She was a Skyer. Her wings dark, and webbed. They had the look of a bats but they were thicker and stronger. Her red eyes gleemed with excitement. "You shouldn't be so informal here," Scot warned.  
>"Excuse me, Mr. Gleen," she mocked. "Gabe and Gimp will be comming with you too." Mr. Gleen opened a small suitcase on the table. "Here are all the paper work."<br>"Yeah, yeah. Can I leave?" The women said impatiently. "Yes, the three of you can leave," Mr. Gleen said. He zipped the suitcase up and started to leave into the hallway.

"So who wants to take bets?" The women slid off the end of the table and stretched her wings slightly before folding them against her back. " I think there isn't going to be anything. We've had too many like that lately." A boy, about her age, said. He ruffled his white feathers, a few fell to the ground. The girl turned to another boy. All of them being young, almost out of their teens if not just bearly out of it. All of them wore uniforms had colors of black and gray. They had buttons on the front and collars. They were similar to the academy uniforms that they used to go to but that didn't exist anymore. The academy was now a place were newly named Skylore people were trained and did duties of the more powereful people, serving as guards and such. The boy she looked at looked down at his feet. His feet were more like claws, a slick scale like skin covered his feet to just below his knees. The pants of his uniform covered the rest of his legs. He looked up. His wings were different. He had the feathered white wing and a black webbed wing, with few black feathers. He looked up at them. His red and blue eye looking at her. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Waiting

"It won't be long." The voice was disappointed.  
>"Maybe we can hide..." The older women started but she stopped. "We know." The older man put a hand on the older women's shoulder. "What will happen to you two?" The voice belonged to a girl. "We will probably go to court, pay money to the organization." The older man replied. "What will happen to her?" The older women was worried. There was silence in the room. The longer it stayed the more the realization kicked in. She would, like so many others, be destined to stay in the organization.<p>

The girl stood up off the couch. She stared at these two people that had raised her. There was a realization that she wouldn't have a future with them in her life. There was a realization that she didn't have a future. There was so much pain, so much sorrow in this one moment. No words could describe it. There was so much love in this moment it ached. Nothing was said but everything was known. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Arrival

"So what's your bet?" The women with dark wings leaned over. Her dark skin almost touching the boys. "Gimp, I know you can hear me." "Maybe he thinks you'll go away eventually if he ignores you," the blonde haired, white winged boy said. "Shut up, Gabe." She seemed flirtatous the way she said it. "I want to know what Gimp is thinking. Don't you? It's not like he ever talks." "He talks to me." Gabe yawned. His wings trembled. It was uncomfortable for him to sit in the car. He leaned forward to get the pressure off his wings. "Liar." She was starting to take her focuse of off who she called, Gimp. "Road trips with you are never fun." Gabe smiled, saying it more in a tease then anything. "You call this a road trip? This all drive down to a sunny beach far from here and you can call it a road trip." "Tori." Gimp said it more to get her attention. Tori leaned toward him again. "Ya?" "How many Skylores were suppose to be here?" He asked, his eyes staying forward. "One? There might be more. It didn't really specify." "Hm." They drove up to a large house. "The house belongs to a retired professor," Tori informed. "How'd suspension come about?" Gimp asked. " The cook and the maids were fired. One of the maids reported seeing a strange women in the house that seemed to be hiding." Tori leaned back in her seat and stared at the house. "Could have been a mistress?" Gabe said. "Could be. Personally I doudt it." Tori's wings twitched. "He had been married for fourty years."

The car slowed when it started to come to the house. "We might take alittle longer, Jerry." Angel waited as the Gimp and Tori got out of the car. "We'll have to investigate the house alittle." "Good thing I brought a book." Jerry smiled, lifting up a hard cover novel. Angel smiled at him and then got out of the car. "Keep your ears open. You never know when there could be trouble." "I'll make sure to lock the doors." Angel closed the door and heard the car lock as he walked away. Tori pulled a few papers out of the suitcase she was carrying. She then knocked at the door and run the door bell. No one answered. She repeated the process and they waited. "Should be bust the door down?" Gabe joked. "No," Gimp said sternly. Tori was about to knock again but she stopped. There were foot steps walking toward the door. Gabe and Tori straightened up. Gimp was already standing at attention. The three of them opened their wings alittle. A gun could easily be involved when retreiving a Skylore, or even searching a property. The door opened and the three of them held their breath. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Something different

An older man opened the door. He was the old professior. "Mr. Joyce." Tori started. "We've come to investigate some suspicious..." "Come in." Mr Joyce opened the door. Tori hesitated before taking a step into the door. She wiped her scaled feet on the rug, to get the dirt off. Gabe and Gimp followed, doing the same thing. Mr. Joyce closed the door. "Is there anything I can get you?" "No thank you." Tori replied. "We're here to investigate your house..." "Straight to it huh.. well, I'm assuming that is the paper work stating you have the right." Mr. Joyce glanced at the paper. Tori stayed quiet. She was getting quite annoyed from being interupted. "I'm also assuming that paper says that if I resist you have the right to use force." He glanced at each of them. There was a momentary silence. Tori set the paper on the table. "If that is all..." She started. The man nodded. "Get on with what you need to do." Tori started down the hallway. Gabe followed her, probably looking for a downstairs. Gimp took a last glance at the old man before walking up the stairs. The three of them knew what to do if there was any complications. There were plently of large windows in this house that escaping wouldn't be a problem. As far as they knew there was only an old man and an old woman in the house. They didn't pose as a threat, even with a weapon. Gimp was careful as he walked on the hardwood. His claws would occasionally click as he took a step. He opened rooms, walked in, looked around quietly. He looked under beds, in closets, any place that could become a hiding spot. He finially came to a room with people in it. There was the older woman, Mrs. Joyce, and another. The both of them had their backs turned toward him. Mrs. Joyce was stroking the gray haired women's hair. A blanket was over the gray haired women's shoulders. The both of them were looking out the windows, which were facing the woods. Gimp took another step into the room, his claws clicking. The three of them stood in silence. A clock was ticking on a desk. Mrs. Joyce got up, without looking at Gimp, and went to it. She touched something and it stopped ticking. Gimp stared at the gray hair women. She looked down before looking over her shoulder at him.

Her green eyes peirced him, taking his breath and suprising him. It was unmistakable. Those were the intense eyes of a Skylore. There were no fear in her eyes, just pure intensity.

went into the closet and grabbed a suitcase. Gimp seemed locked in the girls stare until Tori walked up behind him. "She won't be needing that." Mrs. Joyce hesitated before opening a drawer and putting things into the suitcase. The intense stare went to Tori. Tori only grinned back. " I haven't seen eyes like that before." "It's okay Mrs. Joyce, she can bring her things." Gimp said, noticing how shaky the women was. The green eyed girl turned toward Mrs. Joyce and stood up, the blanket still on her shoulders. "It's okay grandma, I'll take care of it." She bent down put clothes back into the dress. "I'm only going to take my favorite clothes, there's not that much room in that suitcase." "I can get another one." stood up. "Grandma." The gray haired women stood up. She kissed her cheek. "Grandpa.. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Mrs. Joyce hesitated before nodding and leaving the room. The girl stood where she was and watched her grandma leave then turned to stare at Gimp again with the same intense experession. "The way her eyes look... makes me want to look at her wings." Tori said excitedly. "Don't you know the routine at all?" Gimp shot, his eyes going to Tori. "It's not like we're under danger." Tori rolled her eyes. "Never assume," Gimp said, "Now go downstairs." "No, I'm going to stay here for the unveiling." Tori walked across the room and sat on the bed. The girl went back to the suitcase and started to look through her drawers. She paused. "Does it even matter if I bring clothes?" "Not really," Tori said. "You'll be able to wear them in your dorm." Gimp replied. "Can I bring other things?" The girl asked. "As long as they fit into your suitcase. All technologies will be destroyed so don't bother." Tori glanced at the bathroom. "All of your essentials will be provided."  
>"Pictures?" The girl asked. "A few. Keep in mind everything will be searched." Tori stated. The girl went throuhg her drawers, and her closet. She put things into the suitcase. She then grabbed photo ablum and a book. She then picked out a few pictures, putting them inbetween the pages of the book. When she was done with that she put the book album away and zipped up her bag. She walked over to her bed and slowly stared to pull the blanket off her shoulders.<p>

Folded against her back were webbed and feathered wings. Black outlined the green feathers and white feathers were in the middle of the wings. At the tips of the wings were a green blue webbing, fragmented with black. There were also three sharp ends. The wings were folded together so the uniqueness of them was all mixed together. "That's interesting." Tori stood up off the bed, satisfied. "I wonder how she flies with them." The girl folded her blacket and put it at the end of the bed. She stared at the red teddy bear by the pillow. She put her hand on its head before turning around and grabbing her coat. She put her hand on her suitcase before turning around and looking at her room again. This was her room, and she never was going to see it again. No more warm familiar bed. No more cuddling up the teddy bear. No more room. No more house. No more family.

The girl turned around. The intense look on her eyes warped into dullness. She stared forward but she hiding within herself. The girl's thoughts brought her somewhere were no one could follow. She was distant from everything now, from what was happening. Gimp supposed that it would make it easier for her not to feel. It would make it easier for her to let go, even when she wasn't ready to. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Too Fast

Gabe waited at the end of the stair case. An annoyed look crossed his face. He looked up at Tori and glared. Tori responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Mr. and Mrs. Joyce were looking at the paper work in the kitchen. All the Skyers walked into the Kitchen. "You understand what's going to happen?" Tori asked smugly. Before the Joyce's could respond Gimp spoke up. "I will be taking charge of this task now Tori, as it's obviously you need more training to do this professionaly." Tori's eyes flashed angerly at him. She opened her mouth to talk back but Gimp turned to the old couple. "The paper work states that you are going to be fined for holding a Skyer." "I know what it says," Mrs. Joyce replied, "We both do. We all know what's going to happen now." Gimp searched the old couple for any sign of fight. He glanced at their sides to search for any weapons. He glanced at where the knives were in the kitchen. Before he could look back at the girl Tori stepped forward. She pulled handcuffs out of her pocket and slapped it around one of the girl's wrists. "Too fast.." Gimp's words faded from his lips. The girl's wings shot open and hit Tori, throwing her against a wall. A vase fell from the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces, cutting Tori's arms and face. Gabe went to grab the girl but she was flapping her wings violently, trying to back away toward a window. The claw like parts of her wings could easily rip into his skin. Gimp stared at the girl. The movement slowed. There was a pattern, a pace. She was in slow motion to him. He waited for her wings to open up before he shot up toward her. He got inches away from her. He took a needle from his pocket, ripping the saftey cap off with his teeth. He then put one hand around her, holding her head. The other hand stabbed the needle into the side of her neck. Her wings slowed until they started to go limp. Her body started to cramp up then went limp. Gimp held her as her body failed to support itself. He picked her up in his arms and turned around. He had hoped that the old couple hadn't tried to defend the girl. They stood were they had been, shocked. "It was to calm her down. To stop her from hurting herself and others." Gimp responded. "I understand," Mr. Joyce said walking forward. The girl's eyes were hardly staying open. She was fighting to stay away. Mr. Joyce walked up to her and moved her hair out of her face. "We love you Desiree. Don't ever forget that." He kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed. 


End file.
